


Doctor Save Me

by Lilo_Stitch2019



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_Stitch2019/pseuds/Lilo_Stitch2019
Summary: Clarke is a doctor, and one of her patients is the one and only Lexa, a law major student.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Doctor Save Me

Clarke's work day has been very slow. Which was unusual, for she worked in a hospital as a surgeon. All she had to do was check on a few patients here and there and update charts but nothing major. Normally people wouldn't complain about a slow work day but for Clarke this was boring. She wanted to feel some action! Isn't this a good thing? Nobody is hurt around here today Clarke thought. But what Clarke lived for everyday, was fixing people. Whether it was just stitches or a broken limb, anything. 

Clarke's mother, Abby Griffin, is a doctor. She was known to be very talented and was one of the best surgeons in the building. Clarke didn't always like this because people thought she wouldn't be as good, or called her privileged, due to her early education. Yet this was not the case. Since Clarke's dad, Jake, died when Clarke was young, she would end up hanging at the hospital because Abby thought it was safer than leaving her home with a nanny, and often she would work all night so she felt better with Clarke around her. She would talk to the child patients and play with them. Occasionally Abby would let her help with charts and would teach her basic things. 

As Clarke got older, Abby would teach her more. Clarke loved it and would study the human body and diseases. Clarke decided at age ten that she would be a doctor, and at seventeen she graduated early and went to medical school. She graduated college early too, and now she works at the hospital her mother works at, at age twenty-two. At first she was always in Abby's shadow. She never thought she would get out of it, but Clarke kept working and began a reputation of her own. Her mother couldn't be more proud but most importantly she couldn't have been more proud of herself. 

Since this day was going slow Clarke made herself coffee in the doctors' lounge and went on social media. She talked to a couple of other doctors and nurses, including her mother, until her pager went off. 

"Talk to you later mom"

She ran to the unloading area and went to the ambulance. 

"Lexa Trikru, age twenty-two, shot in her abdomen, plus lots of cuts and bruises, some serious."

"Thank you, I got it from here," Clarke said as Lexa was being unloaded from the ambulance. 

Clarke took her into a room and started unclothing the unconscious brunette woman, so she could see her wounds, and to make sure nothing else was wrong. First she took off Lexa's white see through t-shirt, now stained with blood. And then her black jean shorts. She took off her black converse and light grey socks. Clarke examined her body, she noticed the six pack Lexa had and how muscular her body was, yet it was soft when she let her fingers glide across the beautiful woman. 

'Get ahold of yourself, Griffin' Clarke thought to herself. 

"See anything you like?" The brunette woman laughed. Clarke smiled, laughed and then said "I need to put you on oxygen, you've lost a lot of blood" Clarke set up the oxygen and then started working on taking the bullet out. She saw how much pain Lexa was in so she started talking. 

"What happened?"

"School shooting, I got to Polis University" the woman with gorgeous green eyes told her. 

"I heard about that college, I went to Arkadia University, your school has some kind of feud with Arkadia University. I think it's stupid."

"Me too," Lexa winced with pain, for Clarke just got the bullet out. She cleaned up her wound and then stitched it up carefully. She started to clean the other cuts and continued talking to the green eyed beauty. 

"My name is Dr. Griffin, but you can call me Clarke, I'll be your doctor while you're here, I hope to get to know you, you seem very lovely."

"Me too," Lexa said. 

"What are you majoring in?" Clarke asked. 

"Law, what did you major in?" Lexa asked as she was fiddling with her fingers. 

"Medical and I have a GPA in art." Clarke said studying Lexa's face. 

"Nice, tell me more about yourself," Lexa said while trying to sit up carefully. 

"Well, I'm twenty-two like you, my mother was a surgeon here, so I grew up in this hospital, I have a dog named Fish and I'm bisexual."

"Fish!!" Lexa started laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes "wow!! Fish."

"OK, OK, calm down, you'll open the stitches up" Clarke giggled "your turn, tell me about the green eyed beauty."

"At my college I'm known as the 'cool lesbian' because I'm open about it, some girls joke around and ask me out, but my type is... wait green eyed beauty?" OK well my type is cute, smart, blondes with beauty marks above the lip" Lexa said as Clarke cleaned a cut on her arm. 

"That's ni-wait what?"

"Nothing"

"OK, well my type is brunettes with green eyes, that end up getting shot in the abdomen."

"Are you flirting?"

"You started it"

"Actually you started it, blue eyed devil"

Clarke finished treating her cuts, after a couple of minutes. 

"OK, all done" Clarke said. "I'll bring you a hospital gown, they suck and are the worst shade of green but it's required. Oh! And before I forget, do you have any family that could take care of you, or that could go to your college to check on you?"

"No, my parents were in a car accident and died..." Lexa said "I was in the back, I only had some bruises but all I could hear was my father cry himself to death because he saw my mother's lifeless body. It was full of blood and I saw it all, not able to move because I was in shock!" Lexa starts crying and Clarke quickly ran over got her a tissue and rubbed her back. 

Lexa put her head on Clarke's shoulder and started crying harder, but Clarke didn't mind. Clarke understood the loss of a parent or in Lexa's case, both parents. Clarke's father, Jake, died when she was seven, due to cancer. Clarke and her mother sat in her room for hours crying the day he passed. 

So Clarke allowed Lexa to cry on her shoulder. Besides, she kinda enjoyed Lexa snuggling into her. 

After Lexa's breathing evened out, Clarke pulled back from Lexa's grip and said "OK, I'll check on you at your college after you get released, no charge, I would like to get to know you and I want to make sure you'll be OK."

"Thank you" Lexa said. Her face was more red than her bloody stained t-shirt and she smiled up at Clarke. Clarke grabbed a tissue and started drying Lexa's tear covered face. 

"I'll be right back"

"OK"

Clarke returned with the hospital gown and changed Lexa because she was unable to do it herself. She brought Lexa a wheelchair and picked her up, and placed her in it. Clarke took her to a room on the twenty-fifth floor and placed her in a hospital bed. Just as Clarke was about to leave Lexa stopped her. 

"Stay with me"

Clarke didn't have any other patients that needed her, so she stayed with the princess she's starting to like and enjoy. 

The next day Lexa was already doing much better, yeah, she was shot, but Clarke made it all better. This day was quite busier than the day before but not too bad. Clarke would check on her as much as she could, it's not like she needed to be checked on every hour but Clarke needed it. She didn't know why, but she needed Lexa. 

"Hey Lexi" said Clarke as she walked into the room. 

"Clarky" Lexa giggled. Clarke sat in the chair next to the bed with her clipboard. 

"Don't ever call me that"

"Clarky CLARKY clarky" 

"You're lucky you're my patient" Clarke giggled. 

"Oh really? I think you secretly like it, it's cute, cute suits you"

Lexa was right, Clarke did enjoy being called Clarky. She didn't understand why, her friends Raven and Octavia called her this all the time and she would practically pounce on them. She's always hated it. 

"OK, everything looks good, princess"

"Are all your patients called princess?"

"Only you"

Lexa blushed. She was her princess. 

"Well the princess wants you to stay"

"I wish I could Lex, but I have work, I'll be back soon, when my shift ends"

Lexa frowned but nodded. 

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Clarke exited the hospital room and went into the one next door. 

Lexa couldn't stop thinking. This girl had that affect on her. She only felt this way once, it was with Costia, she died in the accident too, when the girls were fifteen. She tried to think of positive things like how Lexa's friend Anya was planning on visiting. Anya was her dorm mate and was bringing Lexa's necessities, homework and phone, which for Lexa, is a necessity. Lexa hates staying in the bed and waiting and waiting and more waiting, it felt like hours when Clarke finally returned even though it was only twenty minutes. 

"I thought you would never return"

"I never break a promise, princess, ever"

Lexa smiled, her mouth practically going from ear to ear. 

"You like being called princess, I can tell"

"What? No, I'm bad ass. No emotions, no nothing" Lexa said with a blank face. 

"Pshh yeah OK. You smiled brighter than the sun."

"You caught me"

"You are really something"

Lexa blushed. Clarke cleaned her bandages. Her and Lexa talked for hours. Anya quickly stopped by but she saw that her friend was very intrigued by the blonde surgeon so she left so she wouldn't get in the way. Clarke learned her favorite color is blue, or Clarke's eye color and Lexa learned Clarke's favorite color is green, or what she didn't know, Lexa's eye color. 

"Cuddle with me"

"OK but we need to be careful due to your stitches"

She stayed with her princess until Lexa fell asleep. 

"Mom she's beautiful and muscular and funny and she's soo amazing!" Clarke practically screamed as she was talking to her mother in the break room. Her shift had ended but her mother was still working. 

"Who Clarke? Who is beautiful and funny?"

"My patient Lexa, I think she likes me too"

"What makes you say that?" Abby asked wanting more info on this Lexa girl. 

"She said her type are blondes with beauty marks above the lip and she asked me to cuddle with her...it was amazing" Clarke says giggling as she blushes.

"OK but what makes her different from Finn or Niylah?" Abby asked. 

"They were...friends with benefits...she's...whenever I get ready for work I automatically think of how I'll see Lexa and then...I don't know how to explain it but it feels good and it feels special and I don't know, she makes me feel things I've never felt before."

They kept discussing her, mostly because Abby needed to make sure she was truly amazing. 

Abby smiles at her daughter as she thinks she 'she is so whipped.'

Clarke walked into Lexa's room with her mother following her. Abby wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Clarke had non-stop talked to her mother about the gorgeous woman she saved. Abby wanted to know if she was really as great as Clarke made her out to be, being her mother she needed to protect her cub and needed to make sure her cub's partner, even though they are not together, suited her daughter. 

"Hey Clarky" Lexa says excitedly, she feels like she's been waiting for an eternity for her to come even though she knew her shift literally just started. 

"I thought you hated Clarky?" Abby asked 

She gave her mom a glare and Abby knew exactly what Clarke meant. Only Lexa could call her that. 

"Hey Lex" Clarke smiled "Lexa, this is my mother, Dr. Griffin, she works here too"

"Nice to meet you Dr. Griffin" Lexa smiled at the older woman

"Please call me Abby, it's nice to meet the person my daughter never shuts up about"

"Mom!!" Clarke shrieked 

"Is that so Clarky?" Lexa giggled 

"I hate both of you"

"Don't worry Clarke, she never shuts up about you either" the voice surprised all three women but then realized Anya was there. 

"Anya!!" Lexa shrieked and blushed, so did Clarke, their faces were more red than a tomato. 

"We will leave you two be, we have work to do but I'll check in later Lex" Clarke said as she and Abby walked out. 

"ANYA!! I can't believe you said that! What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Chill Lex, she's clearly into you"

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Lexa asked 

"She brought her mom to meet you and Dr. Griffin said she always talks about you. Are you deaf?"

Lexa didn't say anything, the two changed the topic and talked for a while. 

Lexa stayed at the hospital for about a week, or eight days to be exact. Clarke would eat her lunch with Lexa and would bring her proper meals, because the hospital food sucks. They talked a lot and became quick friends. They talked about their life, like how Clarke was an artist, and would bring in art to show Lexa. They talked about Lexa's fitness, she was a boxer and a black belt in karate. Often she would give Clarke fitness tips. They both felt whole around each other, although neither of them knew the other felt the same. One day Clarke couldn't take it anymore, she needed to ask Lexa out, and she couldn't wait another day to ask her. On Lexa's ninth day in the hospital, Clarke finally asked. 

"Lexa, I've only known you for a couple of days, but while you're around me I feel whole, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No, I will not be your girlfriend...until you take me on a date" Lexa said in a flirty tone. 

Clarke got out of the chair next to Lexa's bed, and sat down next to Lexa, their arms touching because they were so close. Clarke leaned in closer, and so did Lexa, when they were half an inch apart Clarke licked Lexa's nose and pulled back. 

"Fucking tease!" Lexa yelled playfully as she lightly punched her arm. 

Clarke kissed her cheek and said "I'm taking you to your college, in at least two days, hopefully not more, and then I'm going to take you on the greatest date you've ever been on"

"Sounds like a plan" Lexa giggled 

"I have another patient but I'll be back later" Clarke told Lexa as she again, kissed her cheek. 

"OK,...don't kiss them" Lexa playfully said

"Of course not, my lips are for you and you only" Clarke smiled, she got up, grabbed her clipboard and left the room, but before she walked out the door she looked at Lexa and smiled, when she saw Lexa with a big toothy grin, she walked out of the room with an even bigger smile on her face. She got her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one shot I wrote about Clarke and Lexa from the 100. Please like and leave a comment.


End file.
